Plan A
by Hall1990
Summary: Athrun's going to propose to Cagalli. Then Athruns parents tell him they've arranged a marriage for him and that he has to break up with Cagalli. Athrun doesn't know what to do, all he knows is Cagalli is his one and only Plan A. AXC Oneshot.


Plan A (Athrun's P.O.V)

I was thinking about how amazing dinner was going to be with Cagalli tonight when my parents called down to me from the living room.

"Athrun, come downstairs please."

So downstairs I went, I had told my parents about my plan to propse to Cagalli tonight, a few weeks ago. They seemed pleased at the time. We had been dating for over a year and I felt we were at that age when we should be getting married. I had learned the importance of quality time and chosing love with Cagalli. We really helped each other grow a lot.

I had reached the living room and my parents both had that look parents give when they've got bad news.

"Athrun won't you sit down?" My mother asked me.

_"Oh no" _I thought but I sat down on the couch and she sat down right beside me and took my hand.

"Athrun sweetheart-" She began to say but was cut off by my father.

"Athrun you're getting married. Your mother and I have picked out what we believe is the perfect girl for you. We believe an arranged marriage is the best way to go."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. An arranged marriage? No, this can't be right. _Cagalli..._

"Of course it goes without saying your relationship with Cagalli is finished."

"Athrun, I know this is hard to hear, but you need to be here on Plants and Cagalli needs to be in Orb. You guys could never work out. We figured this would be for the best." My mom tried to make me feel better, but nothing could make me feel better. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I felt numb, I was gonna marry Cagalli, now i'm being forced to break up with her? I didn't even respond to my parents, I just got up and walked upstairs to my room. _"Cagalli..."_ I said her name quietly to myself as I laid down on my bed. How would Cagalli respond to me telling her tonight? I was supposed to propse, not break her heart. He sighed loudly, then got up and started getting ready to go.

Athrun waited outside the italian restuarant where he was meeting Cagalli. He fidgeted with his blazer a clear sign of his nervousness. Cagalli's car pulled up and he could only stare in awe at her beauty as she climbed out of the car. She was clad in a gold strapless, knee-length dress, with a white caradigan and white pointed flats. The gold brought our her eyes while the white made her outfit look much brighter, but her skin slightly darker. She was beautiful.

"You look great Athrun." Said Cagalli as she smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks." I replied. I glanced down at what I was wearing, a dark blazer with a light green dress shirt, the first few buttons open at the top and I wore a pair of beige dress pants, shirt untucked. I looked like a homeless person incomparison to her.

"You look... wow. Breath taking." She blushed and it took everything in me to not kiss her then and there.

"Shall we go get seats?" I asked, a slight blush gracing my cheeks as well.

"Yeah, we should i'm starving."

We started walking into the resturant. I glanced over at her. She was so perfect. How could I live without this wonderful women in my life? I decided then and there that I had to find a way out of the arranged marriage. I would do whatever it takes to show my parents that Cagalli and I could work.

We sat down and after looking at the menu's ordered our food. We chatted for a bit then Cagalli said this:

"So my parents want me to marry some guy. Like an arranged marriage sort of thing. It's totally lame. After my parents told me about the arranged marriage though, I went to my queit place and punch danced out my rage, then after an extremly long and painful fall I came to a conclusion.."

My reaction to her this was:

" My parents want me to marry some woman too. What conclusion did you come to? Were you hurt during your long and painful fall?"

She told me about her plan to make our parents realize how much we needed each other. She called it Plan A. She also told me she was fine, the fall wasn't that painful. As she talked, I realized that we would always be together. Her plan, was ... interesting, but it could work. Then again, I suppose if it's God's will that we be together then we'll be together. All I knew is that I had to live in this moment and appreciate all the precious moments I had with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Athrun, are you even awake yet? Athrun? Athrun! ATHRUN!"

"Of course i'm awake Cagalli, we're eating dinner together silly."

"What? Athrun, we're not eating dinner, open your eyes. You're in your room..."

"hmm..." After opening my eyes, it took a minute to adjust to my surroundings. Man, that dream was so weird, I don't even think how it ended made sense... That's the last time I eat ice cream before bed. I realized Cagalli was talking to me so I shook my head to wake up a bit more and paid attention to what she was saying.

"Glad to see your awake, it's almost noon! You should be awake by now. Come on Athrun."

"mmm... Okay, i'm getting up." I got up and threw on a shirt and started walking downstairs to get some breakfast, Cagalli was walking right beside me. I looked over at her and my heart beat faster as she turned and smiled brightly at me. I loved this girl so much.

"You know Cagalli, I had the strangest dream last night... It involved arranged marriages and you in a very flattering gold dress..." She punched me in the arm and I justed laughed. I realized then, that she was my one and only Plan A.

The End. Okay, so I know this fic makes no sense, but i figure it's okay that it doesn't make sense because there's a Hot Rod quote in it and Hot Rod doesn't make sense. You all understand that logic right? Anyways! This is my 1st so take er easy eh? :) Please be honest with your opinion, but not hurtful :) Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
